


I Will Always Rescue You

by shellygurumi



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: King tries to break up a scuffle between some juniors on campus, but ends up caught in the crossfire of the punches they're throwing. Luckily, Ram is there to help stop the fighting and make sure King is okay.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 448





	I Will Always Rescue You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axiliunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axiliunn/gifts).



> I am hopelessly lost for King/Ram these days. Honestly, I was from the start. Anyway, I wanted to write this for my lovely friend Evie (@moonlightfilly on tumblr). Thank you for all our late night conversations about meta and theories and our mutual love for King and Ram. And also a special thanks to my amazing Tali (@hot-yeahyouwant on tumblr) for helping me with editing~ You rock!

Shouts could be heard from across the courtyard. Voices raised in anger, shoes scuffing on the concrete. A fight was breaking out nearby, drawing King’s attention to it. He looked for the source of the sounds and found a group of juniors in his faculty arguing. White shirts were wrinkled, ties loose, as the boys grabbed at each other, the threat of violence immanent. As a senior student, King couldn’t ignore it, he had to do something. 

He ran towards the commotion, calling out to the younger men to stop fighting and calm down. But they were beyond reason at that point. There were five or six students, two groups of friends most likely, all starting a fight with each other. No other students were around save for a few other juniors, some guys and girls off on the sidelines looking worried, unsure of what to do.

King threw himself into the fray, trying to pull them off one another, grabbing one boy’s shoulder and pushing against the chest of another. If words weren’t going to work, he would bodily separate them from each other. But there were lots of them, and only one of him. Not even his blue engineering shirt seemed to make a difference to them. They didn’t care that he was their senior, nor pay attention to the way he called them Nong. 

One of the boys tried to punch another, but King turned at the wrong moment and the blow landed across his cheek, forcing him to stumble further into the press of swinging arms and anger. With a groan, he held a hand to his cheek as he straightened, trying to push them apart again. Their tempers left them blind to the fact that one of the juniors had just punched a senior. King vaguely noticed hearing a girl calling for help, but he was still the only one trying to actively stop the fighting. 

“Hey! Nongs! Stop! Calm down!” He tried calling out to them. He tried to push them apart. One of the other boys, however, just shoved King and he went stumbling backwards. He fully expected to land on his ass on the ground, but instead his back hit a firm body. 

Blinking, King looked up as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and steadied him. It was Ram, frowning at the fighting guys. Once King was solidly on his feet, Ram moved into the fray. He stepped forward and blocked a punch thrown, knocking the boy’s arm away. The student stared at Ram in confusion as he was pushed back.

Another boy threw a punch towards Ram and was stopped when Ram reached out and simply grabbed his fist. He glared at his fellow student, eyes fierce. It effectively stopped the punch and the guy backed down. Unfortunately, at that same moment, the caught boy’s opponent tried to take advantage of the situation. He stepped forward and threw a punch towards Ram’s back.

“Cool boy! Look out!” King called, moving in to put himself between Ram and the fist heading towards him. 

Quickly turning, Ram held King off with one hand and took the blow that would have hit King if the senior had his way. The punch landed on Ram’s shoulder, on a tensed bicep. The kid who threw the punch winced. Pulling his hand away, he shook it, more hurt by the act of striking Ram than Ram seemed to be in receiving the hit. Ram’s glare turned on the boy, a snarl on his lips. 

By now, the fight was starting to break up. Both guys who dealt with Ram were backing away. Others seemed to notice King in his blue shirt with a bruise on his cheek, being protected by Ram. The fighters all looked at one another, fury still in their eyes, grouping to their own sides, but no longer trying to fight.

King stepped forward, anger clear on his face. “All of you should be ashamed, fighting on campus like this. Fighting doesn’t solve anything. You stop listening to reason. Whatever happened between you, it isn’t going to get better if you throw punches and insults. You didn’t even notice who you were hitting.” 

The boys had the decency to look browbeaten by King’s words. Though some still scowled, they bowed their heads and scuffed their feet, shoulders sinking as they did so. The boy who hit King stepped forward, head still down, and lifted his hands in a wai. “I’m sorry, Phi.”

King sighed and shook his head. He placed a hand on the boy’s hands and gently pushed them down. “I forgive you. But all of you should be sorry to each other.” He looked at the whole group and waved a hand to encompass them all. “Shake hands. Then go separate ways. Cool your heads and try to talk about whatever is going on. Stop fighting like this.”

Ashamed, they agreed and did as they were told, begrudgingly shaking hands with the fellow students they had been fighting with. Then each group went their separate ways, shuffling away and leaving King and Ram behind. Once it was all over, King sighed and turned to look at Ram.

“Thanks, Cool Boy,” King smiled at Ram, then immediately winced. He lifted a hand and touched his thumb to his lip, finding it had been split open by the punch.

Ram’s brows narrowed and he cupped King’s cheek gently, tilting his head so he could get a better look at the injury. 

“Is it real bad?” Concern clear in King’s eyes, his voice wavering with a little nervousness.

At that, Ram softened, smiling slightly. “You still look pretty.” 

King’s eyes went wide but before he could say anything, Ram turned around and started walking. He grabbed onto King’s wrist and pulled him along behind. King was deprived of seeing Ram’s face after those words were said and was left in a moment of confusion as he followed willingly behind Ram, completely unaware as to where they were going.

By the time King caught up to walk alongside Ram, the junior had schooled his face into his usual masked expression. As King looked up at him, trying to study his expression, he thought he saw a bit of a blush on the other boy’s cheeks, but couldn’t be sure. Then, for once, King was quiet. He smiled to himself as Ram led them across campus

They ended up in the area where the medical students would tend to students injured during hazing practices. It was just a small room with a few tables, chairs and a first aid kit. Ram found King a seat, grabbed the kit, then sat beside him. Opening it up on the table, he pulled out a little antiseptic wipe and leaned in to clean King’s busted lip. He was silent as always, and focused, but Ram’s eyes were soft and warm.

Seeing the care and concern clear as day on Ram’s face made King’s heart beat a little harder. It made his stomach flutter. When Ram lowered his hand and their eyes met, King felt compelled to lean in and kiss Ram. It was such an unexpected thought, it shocked him. He gasped softly and sat back, clearing his throat. “Thank you.”

Ram blinked and lowered his head, looking perhaps just a little sad. He folded up the wipe and put it aside on the table. King couldn’t help but think he somehow ruined a moment, yet his heart beat harder still. 

“Thank you, um... also for helping me back there.” King nodded vaguely in the direction they had come from.

Ram didn’t meet his gaze right away, he kept quietly looking down, until King thought he wouldn’t respond. But then he lifted his head and looked directly into King’s eyes. 

“I will always rescue you.” 

King’s jaw dropped just a little. He felt awed by that simple sentence. Every word Ram said held weight. Every word was carefully considered before being spoken. Ram never said anything lightly, so those words were meaningful. They were honest, and heartfelt.

King’s heart felt them deeply.

Ram blinked once, twice, then leaned in. He pressed the softest of kisses to the side of King’s mouth, avoiding the cut in his lip. It was so delicate and careful, that even though it was chaste, it made King swoon. He closed his eyes and returned the half kiss as best he could, then rested his forehead against Ram’s. 

One of Ram’s hands lifted to hold the back of King’s head, keeping him close. They both took a moment to just take in each other’s nearness. The feel of Ram’s hand in King’s hair. The softness of King’s lips, now lightly brushing Ram’s cheek. 

Naturally, it was King who broke the silence, but he didn’t pull away as he spoke. “Do you really think I’m pretty?” 

Ram smiled despite himself, King could feel the rounding of his cheeks and the warmth of his skin. He didn’t say anything to answer that question and King didn’t push the matter, deciding to take his silence as a yes.

“I think you’re very handsome, Cool Boy.” The words were light, almost teasing, but still honest, and it made Ram chuckle softly. 

One arm wound around King’s shoulders, hugging him close. The pair decided to just spend their time sequestered away there, in a little peaceful hideaway, until school or friends drew them away. Though when they did walk together again, rather than one holding the other’s wrist, they held each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/618149744434397184)


End file.
